Macro (Slash Command)
Introduction to Macro Commands Macros in City of Heroes/Villains are an excellent way to bind frequently used powers, actions, or text in a simple button, just like any power button. Macros are very flexible, making for a near endless variety of options. But, macros are not a way to set up complex attack chains. Checking this guide, as well as some helpful links, hopefully you, too, can master this medium of control. Names and Icons Names can be anything you wish, although only a limited amount of text can be shown in the macro icon. However, the full text always appears in tooltips. The icon appears as a generic grey button with your text overlaid. After creating a macro, the name cannot be changed, although the command string may be edited by right clicking the icon and selecting "Edit". Alternatively, pet command icons can be used. In this case, the name of the original pet command will show up in tooltips. To use this trick as a character without pets, begin in a gladiator match at the Arena. When using the pet command window (turn this on in options if you don't already have it), you can drag the icons to your power tray and then edit it the same as a grey-icon macro. Commands Anything that can be used as a slash command can be bound as a macro. Remember that when binding or macroing commands, the slash is assumed, and not typed out. To utilize multiple commands using one macro, type two dollar signs <'$$'> between the commands. For a more detailed explanation, please read The Incomplete and Unofficial Guide to /bind. Everything in that article concerning slash commands applies to macros as well. Creating a Macro For this example, we will create an elaborate macro that will * Use an emote, "bowdown" * Say something in local * Activate a power, Domination * Change costumes to slot three :/macro dom " bowdown$$ You're making me mad!$$ domination$$ 2" Using simple commands, you can create a long string of actions. However, take care creating these, as editing complex macros can be difficult. Additional Examples All of the following are valid uses of the /macro. /macro GO Let's go, team! : Note the lack of quotation marks: There is only one command, so they are unnecessary. : Creates a macro labeled GO that causes the character to say "Let's go team!" on the local channel. /macro SG " " :Note the quotation marks: Even if there is only one command, you can still use quotes to enclose the command. :Creates a button for your power tray that toggles SG mode on and off. /macro getfunky " " :This macro will cause all of a Mastermind's pets to perform random dance emotes. The full name will not display on the icon, but the tooltip will show the complete label. /macro TP "Bringing $target close to me!"$$ recall friend :Creates a macro called TP. It will cause your character to name their current target on the team channel and use the recall friend power aimed at this target. /Macro Slappy " slap$$ smack" :Note the quotation marks: There are two commands, so they must be enclosed in quotes. :Only one animation can be triggered by a single use of a macro, but in certain combinations, a macro like this will alternate between emotes as you activate the macro over and over. In this case, you will alternate between backhand and fronthand slaps. Most combinations of emotes will not work this way. Those combinations which do work are usually very closely related. /macro Bat " batsmash$$ Brawl" :In this case, an emote animation is coming into conflict with a power animation. There are very few powers in the game whose animations can be overwritten by an emote. It requires trial and error to find out if a power can be overwritten. What will happen in the case of this example is that the batsmash animation will play if the Brawl power is not ready or if you have no target, but if Brawl is ready and you have a valid target in range, you will see the Brawl animation and not the batsmash animation. Category:Slash Commands